gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Los Santos Vagos page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 10:26, November 10, 2012 Myths The page that you created "Myths in San Andreas" has been deleted by me because we do not have myth related content pages on this wiki anymore. If you like edit about myths in GTA, then you can visit the Grand Theft Auto Myths Wiki. Thanks. Messi1983 (talk) 22:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sure. Do that and reapply in a month or so. I didn't get to patroller on the first try either. Not much do. So, good luck. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Going for it! Almost at 250 edits and by the looks of it, with 4 yes's on the requests for promotion page I'll probably be a Patroller very soon! :D LS11sVaultBoy 21:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Goodnight! Goodnight everyone! 2:02AM here! GTAIVDLC Wiki Hey, what's up? I'm Tony, one of the Patrollers on GTA Wiki. I see that you created a Wiki about GTA IV's Episodes From Liberty City (DLC) I'm not mad at this, but how come you created a Wiki about the DLCs?We have plenty of information about the DLCs/EFLC on this Wiki. Sincerely, Ptr. Tony (talk) 18:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Before you can make a new request, let a bureaucrat (senior admin) to close the old one. And I can tell you right here, right now, that putting a new request shortly after the closure will not change someone's mind about their votes. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: If I was in your place, I would've waited a few weeks, a month tops, before making another request. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Promotion requests Hi there! I noticed that when made a new promotion request, you deleted your old one which was inactive. You do not do that as we keep old requests as records. Messi1983 (talk) 20:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: It means that I still have mixed opinion on giving you a "Yes" vote. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Requests You're welcome. It looks like you're getting to patroller, well done. Keep up the good work. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Nice job on getting that patrollership man, i think you have to wait until they give you that insignia. (Ray boccino (talk) 14:57, January 18, 2013 (UTC)) Congrats Well done, lad! I told you, that more edits would look more like it, give you more chances. Welcome to the staff :) . Fellow patroller, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) So do I. Happy patrolling. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for support Hey thanks for watching my back on that phil rosenberg page problem but i just don't think that a news page article is going to be something that a player might look up to in a wiki, and it is not helpful and it is irrelevant event though it's an ingame news article. (Ray boccino (talk) 18:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC)) how in any way is deleting an article about a character in the GTA IV universe keeping it clean? It's a wiki on all things gta so what is the point Ozymandias96 (talk) 21:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for deleting our page you fucking twat. Have a nice day. Figure 8 Racing So our game mode is made up? SO is busted & Demolition Derby you stupid fuck. Thanks for deleting our page you fucking twat. Have a nice day. Yeah wouldn't you be angry if you spent a fair chunk of your time making a wiki page just for a prick like you to delete it? Yeah I Know Yeah i know bro, the figure 8 racing guy, my bad i couldn't really see that because i just got into the computer, Thanks for taking care of that (Ray boccino (talk) 14:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC))